winxclub4kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 2 Season 1 Script 4kids
Stella: "There it is! The realm-renowned Alfea school!" Vanessa: "It sure is pretty amazing!" Mike: "Whaaaa!" Bloom: "It makes public school look totally lame-o!" Vanessa: "Well, before we decide, why don't we go see what it's like." Bloom: "I'm so excited!" Mike: "I wonder what their record is for college admissions? (runs into anti-magic barrier) Oof! It's as if there's an invisible wall! I can't get through it!" Bloom: "No? (feels nothing) Where is it? I can't feel anything. Whatever it was, it's gone now." Stella: "Actually, there IS an invisible wall." Bloom: "But if it didn't stop me, why can't they get through?" Stella: "Simple: you're a magical being, my dear! (reveals barrier) This barrier keeps non-magical beings out of Magix. Sorry, while I can't take you any further, I CAN show you the official Alfea slide globe! It comes complete with the school song!" The Alfea anthem plays. Stella: "So? What do you think?" Vanessa: "I think Bloom's going to have a great year…" Bloom: "Mom…" Vanessa: "You'll have a wonderful time." Stella: "She sure will! I'll see to that!" Mike: "Kiko, you keep an eye on her, okay?" Stella: "Bloom, we should get going, you know, while the getting's good." Bloom: (turns to Mike and Vanessa) "I'll be fine, guys. Don't worry about me." Stella: "I'll send you back first class! Now just stand still… okay! Sun Power! (calls her staff) Transportus Back Home-us!" Bloom: "(Mike and Vanessa are teleported away) Bye, guys! See ya!" Stella: "It's time to make an entrance! A fabulous entrance is essential, 'dahling'." Bloom: "I'm not sure what you mean, 'dahling', but I'll try!" Stella: "Okay, follow me! Just smile, slither, and swivel!" Bloom: "I'm nervous…" Stella: "Relax, you're with me! Fairy school is like normal school, but we all have magic powers and better outfits!" Bloom: "I'm loving it already." Stella: "Ick. You're definitely not gonna love her." Bloom: "Who's that? She looks scary." Stella: "Griselda, head of discipline (Moves to Griselda) She is scary, and in bad need of a makeover." Griselda: "First name and place of origin." Elanor: "Uh, Elanor of Delona. I signed up online, I should be on the list." Griselda: "Hmmm, I don't see it. I don't see your name and you know what happens if you're not on the list, we turn you into-" Elanor: "Into guano." Griselda: "There you are: Elanor of Delona, you may come in." Elanor: "Thank you." Griselda: "NEXT!" Bloom: "Oh no, I'm not gonna be on the list." Stella: "Fret not girlfriend, I got it all figured out. The princess of Vallisto was supposed to come here this year, but she's doing homeschooling instead." Stella conjures up an envelope with a letter inside. Stella: "She gave me a letter to give to the headmistress. I just won't give it to her and we'll be all set. (Tears up the letter) No one here knows what she looks like so it's perfect." Stella throws the letter confetti in the air. Bloom: "So you want me to pretend to be this princess? I don't know, I hate lying." Stella pushes Bloom to Griselda. Stella: "Hey, we're not lying. We're just not telling all we know." Stella: "Long time no see, Ms. G!" Griselda: "Not long enough, Princess Stella! Not after the little incident last year! I don't know how your parents convinced the school board to take you back! It's beyond me." Stella: "They did donate that new computer lab." Griselda: "Who is your friend?" Stella: "Princess Veranda of Vallisto." Griselda: "Let's see, I'll check the list. (Pan shot of Bloom) Yes, Veranda of Vallisto." Bloom (as Veranda): "Yeah, that's me." Griselda: "You may come in." Stella: "Hey..." Griselda: "NEXT!" Stella: "Welcome to Alfea." Dufour: "Did you have a good summer Professor?" Palladium: "Marvelous, I went to a mentalism conference in Solaria." Dufour: "I spent my time in the Granolic realm and taught them how to turn sunflowers into sundaes." Wizgis: "That's teriffic. Let me show you what I worked on this summer. It's a whole new kind of metamorphosis." Wizgiz turns into a rabbit and hops on Dufour's shoulder. Wizgis: "Got any carrots?" Dufour faints. Palladium: "You can change species now. That's very impressive professor. Congratulations. Griselda: "First things first, our code of behavior: the first rule is, you must follow all rules in the code of behavior! If you break the rules once, you will be turned into a frog. If you break the rules twice, your magic privileges will be suspended. And if you break the rules three times, you will be expelled, isn't that right, Princess Stella? Last year, she destroyed the potions laboratory with an unauthorized magic spell, which brings me to the second rule: no unsupervised magic at any time! A-hem!" Bloom: "You really did that?" Stella: "I was trying to create a new shade of pink!" Griselda: "We believe discipline's the only way to prepare you for the world out there, which brings me to the third rule: stay away from the witches of Cloud Tower no matter what! We don't have a punishment for that, since nothing we could do would be as terrible as what THEY will do to you if they catch you there!" (End Segment 1) (Begin Segment 2) Faragonda: "Welcome all. I'm Miss Faragonda, your headmistress. I'm an Alfea alumna and a former fairy-godmother. This year we have quite a wonderful class. Some of you will fight evil, others will grant wishes and many are princesses that will take over your realms. Each of you is unique, you all have different sources of power, and diverse origins, but our mission is the same..." Stella and Faragonda: "To help each of you be the very best you can be." Stella: "She really loves saying that." Faragonda: "Naturally we expect you to do your best at all times." Griselda: "Now ladies, it's time to check in to your dormatories and meet your roommates." Faragonda: "Remember, everyone! Let's make this a great year! Oh! And of course use every opportunity to connect to your Winx!" Bloom: "It sounds like they prepare you for all kinds of stuff! You know what you're gonna be?" Stella: "Duh! I'm gonna, like, rule the Kingdom of Solaria!" Bloom: "What did she mean 'connect to your Winx'?" Stella: "Winx is essentially three things. First, it's your source of power, as in your strength and energy. And second, it 's what guides you. Thirdly, it's like your magical identity." Bloom: "I think I got it." Stella: "You either got it or you don't, and you DO!" Stella: Our roommates. I hope they're more stylish than the ones I got last year. Of course I won't be bunking with any of them as I have a single." Stella opens the door and Bloom checks out her room. Bloom: "This room is sweet. Come on, let's see what mine is like." Bloom enters her room and steps on a vine. Bloom: "Huh?" Plant: "Owwww! That hurt." Bloom: "Wow, I'm sorry." Flora: "He's my latest creation." Bloom: "He talks?" Flora: "He's cute, isn't he? My theory is that if more plants could talk, deforestation would be dramatically reduced. It's worth trying, if it just saves one tree. Hi I'm Flora." Flora knocks over the plant. Plant: "Whaa!" The pot breaks. Flora: "Oopsie." Plant: "Can't a plant get a break around here?" Flora: "Sorry, honey." Bloom: "Anyway, I'm Bloom." Stella: "Bloom." Bloom: "Oh! uh, What I meant was Bloom is a name I like a lot but that's not my name. Actually uh my real name is uh (checks the sign) Veranda of uh, Valisto. Yup, that's me." Tecna: "Valisto: Fourth world of Magic Realms upper ring. Renowned for it's rich, artistic tradition. It's features are very popular with tourists." Bloom: "Right, that's where I'm from." Tecna: "Cool, my name is Tecna." Stella: "Hey Tecna, I'm Stella. Nice to meet'cha." Tecna: "You are quite infamous." Musa: "That's the word on the street. (Pan to Musa). Yo, if you plan to blow up more stuff, let us know ahead so we can bounce." Everyone but Stella laughs. Stella: "It was in the name of fashion, I don't regret it." Tecna: "I'm curious. Were you actually able to create this new shade of pink?" Stella: "No, but when I do it's gonna be the official color of Solaria." The girls hear a sound. Kiko: "Eeeee." Kiko was being held by the plant. Flora: "Bad plant! Put him down right now!" The plant puts down Kiko. Bloom: "It's ok. It's not the plants fault. (Notices teethmarks on the vine) I'm betting that Kiko tried to eat it. He likes his veggies." Flora comes up with a solution. Flora: "You hungry little bunny? (plants seeds in a pot) Here, they're organic." The seeds grow to carrots. Kiko is happy. Stella: "Speaking of food, I'm famished." Flora: "Yeah, me too." Stella: "I have a brilliant idea. What do you say we get outta here and go downtown for a pizza?" Flora: "Great idea. Downtown Magix is so much fun." Bloom: "What is it like?" Musa: "It's fresh." Flora: "You've never been?" Bloom: "No, but, if we could grab a slice, I am so there." The girls take a bus to Magix. Flora: "So Veranda, you've never left your kingdom before?" Bloom: "No, never." Flora: "Then prepare to be blown away." Everyone gets off. Bloom gets off with Tecna behind her with her hands over Bloom's eyes. Bloom: "What do ya say? Can I open my eyes now?" Tecna: "(giggles) Yeah, go ahead, take a look." Tecna removes her hands from Bloom's eyes and Bloom takes in the landscape. Bloom: "Hmm." Musa: "What do ya think?" Bloom: "To be honest with you, I'm kinda disappointed. This is it? Capital of the realm of Magix, most enchanted city in the universe?" Musa: "Well, what did ya expect?" Bloom: "I don't know. Dragons, unicorns, rainbows, giants, flying brooms." The girls sigh. Stella: "But that's all fairy tale stuff. This is the real world. What's cool is that everyone here knows magic and unlike us, they get to use it for anything they want." Bloom backs away from a vehicle that almost runs her over. The vehicle is about to park. The driver uses magic to widen the space between to vehicles to make his own parking spot. Bloom: "That was cool." Stella: "Yup, and so way better than valet." Flora: "Time for pizza." Musa: "Yeah, chow time. My stomach's growling." Stella: "Mine too." Glasses Salesman: "These frames bring out the pink in your eyes, very chic." Knut: "Are you sure they don't make my nose look too big? I don't want my nose too- WAIT A MINUTE!" Glasses Salesman: "You have a tiny nose for an ogre." Knut: "Was that them? Did you just see what I just saw?" Glasses Salesman: "What was that?" Knut: "Duh, fairies?" Glasses Salesman: "Well sure." Knut: "Was one of them a princess with, uh, long blonde hair?" Glasses Salesman: "Oh yeah. They looked like a bunch of Alfea students. The new school year started today you know." Knut runs out of the shop with the glasses on his head. Glasses Salesman: "HEY! Get back here with those glasses!" Knut: "I gotta hurry and call her highness. I can't mess up again this time. She's gonna be so happy." Knut punchen in numbers on his cell phone. Another phone rings and Icy picks it up. Icy: "Talk to me, and this better be good or I'm gonna turn you into something you didn't even think possible." Knut: "It's about Princess Stella. I spotted her and her friend too, So meet me in Witches Alley right away." Icy: "Good. First we're gonna catch her and take her scepter, then we're gonna crush her into fairy dust." (Cut to commercial) (End of Segment 2) (Begin Segment 3) (Fade in) Bloom and the girls are eating Pizza and Bloom tries to call her folks. Flora: "What's wrong?" Bloom: "My cell phone isn't working for some reason. I mean, it's not even getting a signal or anything." Tecna: "Let me see it." Bloom gives Tecna her cell phone. Tecna: "I love taking these things apart. (Laughs)." Musa: "Yo, what's so funny Tecna?" Tecna: "This "Cell Phone" is ancient technology. It belongs in a museum." Bloom: "But, it's the newest phone." Stella: "(Uh, yeah, on Earth)." Musa: "You need an inter-realm phone to call Valisto." Tecna: "Right. There's one two blocks away. Use my card." On Earth, Vanessa picks up the phone. Vanessa: "Hello? Honey?" Bloom: "Yeah, me again. Everything is still great. In fact it's just as great as when I called you from the dormatory two hours ago. Yes, hey mom, what if I just wait until tomorrow morning to call you again, would that be cool? (Notices Knut) Uhhh, I kinda gotta go now. (slight pause) Mo-om, I'm using my friends phone card so I really should go, but I love you and I'll call you back before I go to bed, ok? Bye." Bloom takes Tecna's phone card out of the phone and follows Knut. Knut meets three witches in Witches Alley. Icy comes out of the shadows. Icy: "Well, Knut?" Knut: "Ug. I saw Princess Stella on Wand Avenue." Bloom ducks. Bloom: "Phew, that was a close one." Knut: "She was wearing her Solaria ring." Icy: "Good, we have to get that ring." Darcy: (senses Bloom's presence) "Hmmm? Ladies, I sense an intruder! I'll split and go take care of it! (creates a Doppelgänger)" Bloom: "Move, you! I can't see! Come on!" Darcy: "Sometimes I forget how pretty I am! (vanishes)" Bloom: "Yeah, that's better…(Darcy appears behind her and blasts her into the alley)" Knut: "So I think the Earth girl was with her too, but there were other girls as well." Darcy appears behind Bloom and blasts her revealing her to the others. Darcy: "Look what I found, girls!" Bloom: "Ugh!" (Comical bonk) Icy: "Well hello." Bloom: "Who are you?" Icy: "Who are we? We are witches from Cloud Tower!" Darcy: "And we're seniors! Nobody messes with senior witches!" Icy: "But if you tell us where your friend, Stella, is, we MIGHT forgive you." Bloom: "Back off! I have magic power! (fires off a slow-moving beam of sparkles which fall WAY short of Icy's face)" Icy: "That poor girl barely has winx. That is just so sad. Here, let me show you what REAL magic looks like! (attacks Bloom) Join in, girls!" Darcy: (attacks Bloom) "Witch-up time!" Stormy summons a tornado and hurls Bloom into the air, Bloom hangs onto a roof for dear life. The other girls are at a fountain. Tecna: "Where is Veranda? She should be back by now." Flora: "I don't know. Let's go look for her." Icy: "Get down here! (Grabs Bloom with her magic and throws her on the ground.) I hate to be a total witch about it, but I'm very quickly, running out of patience!" Ice engulfs Bloom from her point of view. Icy: "(Evil giggles.)" Icy encases Bloom in, well, ice. Icy: "Fairies can't last long on ice. (Walks up towards Bloom.) So you'd better start talking now. (Claws at the ice) Tell us where Stella is." Stella: "I'm right here!" Stella and the others arrive. Stella: "Let her go now!" Icy: "Hmph, Yeah right. Knut! Time for you to step up, and crush those losers." Knut obeys and roars. The girls get scared and jump out of the way of his attack. Stella: "Now girls!" First Tecna transforms, then Musa, then Flora and finally Stella. The girls attack. Tecna: "Digital Web!" Tecna surrounds Knut in a grided forcefield. Musa: "Sub-Woofer Blast!" Knut is bombarded with soundwaves coming from two conjured sub-woofers. Flora: "Ivy Rope." Flora blows pollen and a vine grows, grabbing Knut, wrapping him and throwing him. Icy: "What a useless ogre. (Glares at Stella and the others.) That's it. (Icy conjures ice shards and attacks the girls.) All right little firsties, you are history!"(Fades out) (End Segment 3) (Begin Last Segment) (Fades in) Icy: "Now it's going to get Piercing Cold!" The ice shards are aimed for Stella and the others. Tecna: "Everybody, get behind me. Firewall!" Tecna creates a shield and protects the girls from the ice shard barrage. Stormy: "(Growls) I got a flash for you fairies (Attacks with a lightning bolt) A Lightning Flash!" The lightning bolt knocks out Stella and the others. Icy: "Time to conjure the Ice Coffin. From the depths of primordial space, I summon a box with a frigid embrace. Bring me the power (Stella: "Sun Power!") to the palm of my hand and unleash it at my command!" Stella's ring turns into her sceptre and Stella grabs it. Icy attacks. Stella: "Get-us Outta here-us!" Everyone's gone. Icy: "They got away? No! NOT AGAIN!!!" Stella: "(thaws Bloom) It's okay! You could've survived at least another fifteen minutes in that ice. You know, considering you're form Earth and all, you did outstandingly splendidly, Bloom! You were so brave!" Flora, Musa, and Tecna: "Stella… (Stella realizes too late she said too much)" Flora: "Why did you just call her Bloom and say that she's from Planet Earth?" Stella: "Oh! Uh… right… there might be some tiny minor details we need to fill you in on… look, I'll give you the whole scoop on our way to Alfea!" Bloom: (giggles nervously) The girls just got back to Alfea. Bloom: "I think I wanna tell Miss Faragonda the truth." Stella: "We'll talk about it later, for now just follow me." The girls sneak in. Griselda: "FREEZE! (Tracking lights turn on.) Do you have any idea what time it is?" Faragonda: "We were worried about you girls. Go to bed right away, and we'll have a talk about this tomorrow." Griselda: "Hold it right there, right now Princess Vee. What did you want to tell Miss. Faragonda?" Bloom: "R-right. W-well, I'm not Veranda and I'm not from Valisto." Griselda: "What?! You're not? You were lying to us?!" Bloom: "I'm sorry." Griselda: "You have broken two rules in one day!" Faragonda: "She did, but she must be a magical creature or the barrier would have kept her out of Magix. So tell me, who are you and why did you lie to us?" Bloom: "Well, I uh-" Stella: "Don't blame her, it was all my idea." Bloom: "It's ok Stella. My name's Bloom and I come from Earth." Griselda: "From Earth as in Planet Earth? How could that be possible?" Bloom: "But please, don't send back home. I know I belong here, this is the most amazing place with the most awesome people ever." Stella, Flora and Musa: "Awww." Griselda: "Well you must be punished, turned into something slimy." Faragonda: "Hold on, it took a lot of courage for her to speak up as she did. I think we should give her a chance. We could let her stay and take Princess Veranda's spot." Griselda: "We could." Faragonda: "Now go to bed, and please try to be good." The five girls: "Yes Ma'am! Wahoo!" Faragonda: "I didn't think there were magic beings left on Earth." Griselda: "Me neither. I thought they'd all disappeared centuries ago." Faragonda: "Well then, who is Bloom?" (Episode ends) Category:scripts